The Forest Scene
by Gabriella Mason Cullen
Summary: Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente mientras miraba con desesperación su nueva forma, ella no quería ser así, prefería estar encerrada en un manicomio a eso. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie, pero ella es un amor de persona y me los presta para jugar con ellos por un rato. La trama es completamente mía y mi único pago son sus reviews y favoritos.

 **Advertencia:** Este One-Shot es un pequeño WI, así que si no lo captáis al principio ya saben porque. ;)

Este fic participa en el reto "Me cambio de raza" del foro Bite, blood and love.

 _Es que no me cabe en la cabeza una Alice siendo loba, es... Extraño._

* * *

 **Titulo:** The Forest Scene.

* * *

.

La chica tembló mientras se acurrucaba inquieta bajo un frondoso árbol de hojas caídas. Sus dientes castañeaban al compás de su sangre bajo su piel y cada hueso de su cuerpo parecía derretirse en su interior.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Iba a morir?

Su mirada desorientada viajó a través del tétrico bosque que se extendía frente a sus ojos. La niebla espesa acariciaba su piel enviándole escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal y la suave lluvia que caía limpiaba el sudor que desprendía por montón su cuerpo.

Como pudo deslizó su mano a través de su cabello negro y corto y cerró sus ojos mientras lanzaba un motón de improperios al aire. Otra onda de dolor la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sujetó con fuerza sus piernas contra su frágil pecho. Sus dedos se incrustaban con brusquedad en su piel dejando pequeñas marcas de media luna que prometían volverse un horrible moretón al día siguiente.

 _Si es que todavía estaba viva._

Lagrimas calientes se deslizaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre mientras pensaba en lo que le depararía el destino, lo que dirían sus padres y lo que sucedería con su vida ahora en más.

Días atrás había escapado de casa cuando escuchó una conversación susurrada de sus padres. Como pudo tomó todo lo necesario y saltó por la ventana sin importar lo que le depararía la noche.

 _"—Alice comienza a preocuparme, Stephan. Sus alucinaciones aumentan y ella se niega a aceptarlo, ni siquiera ella misma sabe lo que le sucede —murmuró la mujer de cabello azabache bajo la papila luz de la vela frente a ella._

 _—Debemos tomar medidas antes de que salga de control, querida —respondió su esposo mientras la tomaba entre brazos y acariciaba su espalda con lentitud._

 _Un sollozo ahogado se escapó de los labios de la mujer y miró a su esposo con desespero. Alice tembló tras su escondite tras la puerta, detestaba ver a su madre llorar._

 _— ¿Qué haremos?_

 _Su esposo suspiró lentamente con la mirada perdida. —Conozco un amigo que es dueño de un manicomio. Estoy seguro que él nos podrá ayudar y mantendrá todo en secreto._

 _Su madre lloró aún más mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la sabana que la envolvía._

 _El corazón de la joven se encogió y sus pies tomaron vida propia. Ella no iría a ningún manicomio, ella no estaba loca."_

Alice soltó un grito ahogado cuando los huesos de sus piernas parecían ser consumidos por ácido regresándola a su realidad y alejando los pensamientos oscuros muy lejos de ella. Todo lo que podía pesar era en el dolor, era todo lo que podía sentir.

Su vista estaba nublada por pequeños puntos negros y lágrimas acumuladas. Murmuró incoherencias mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre el barro frío bajo ella, pareció calmarla pero unos segundos después la fiebre retomó el control.

Sentía que se ahogaba, pero aun podía respirar.

Su cabeza martillaba si tregua y parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier instante mientras miles de imágenes confusas la atormentaban.

Vio a su madre llorar, a su hermana cargar a un bebé, vio a un chico de cabello cobrizo tocar el piano, escuchó una suave risa proveniente de una niña y una larga y preciosa cabellera brillar bajo el sol.

Pero la imagen que más duró fue la de un chico de cabello rubio y ojos profundos. Pequeñas marcas como cicatrices se esparcían por su piel y su cabello rizado le invitaba a que deslizara sus dedos a través de él. Por alguna extraña razón ella sabía lo que él ocultaba durante las noches de luna llena, ella sabía que un día lo conocería y caería enamorada de él.

Se aferró a la imagen por un rato más mientras dejaba que sus gritos de dolor se escaparan de su garganta con libre albedrío. El chico de sus pensamientos no la calmaba pero le hacía compañía, que era lo que más necesitaba en ese instante para ahuyentar la oscuridad.

Escuchó con claridad cuando todos sus huesos crujieron y la piel de su cuerpo se tornó totalmente roja, como si su sangre tratara de escapar su desfallecido cuerpo. Tomó un pequeño respiro y todo se volvió negro mientras se sumergía en la inconsciencia.

Sintió su piel estirarse al igual que sus músculos y dedos. Sus uñas crecieron incrustándose en el húmedo barro y sintió como todo cambiaba. Su ropa se rompió y las costuras lastimaron su piel al ceder ante la presión de su cuerpo.

Ya nada era igual, lo sabía.

El dolor se intensificó con cada pequeño cambio que sufrió su cuerpo. Su aliento se volvió cálido y la fiebre bajó drásticamente, cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos miró al mundo desde una nueva perspectiva.

Podía detallar todo con exactitud, desde el pequeño pájaro en la copa de un alejado árbol que trataba de entrar en calor con sus alas hasta la pequeña flor que comenzaba a florecer muy lentamente a su izquierda.

Su nariz percibió un montón de aromas nuevos que supo diferenciar con rapidez. La textura del suelo cambió y la forma con la que sentía al viento y a la neblina chocar con ella se intensifico. Cerró sus nuevos ojos preparándose mentalmente para ver lo que se había convertido su cuerpo.

Su cabello negro ahora estaba esparcido a través de su largo cuerpo de una manera mucho más corta y controlada. Sus manos y piernas ahora eran patas con largas garras y su boca se había convertido en un largo hocico.

Se había convertido en un lobo.

En un maldito lobo.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente mientras miraba con desesperación su nueva forma, ella no quería ser así, prefería estar encerrada en un manicomio a eso.

Gritó pero su voz sonó profunda y grave convirtiéndose en un largo aullido que cortó la calma de la noche sobre ella. Comenzó a llorar mientras miraba toda su ropa rota esparcida a su alrededor, tembló y se hecho sin fuerza sobre el barro que rodeaba el árbol.

Cerró sus ojos y deseó más que nunca en su vida volver a ser humana. Sintió su cuerpo cambiar y abrió sus ojos sorprendida para encontrarse con su pálido cuerpo humano con profundos moretones formándose en su piel.

Acarició su cara con lentitud y miró sus brazos lastimados con detalle. Lloró aún más desconsolada sin saber que le sucedía y se acurrucó contra la corteza del árbol sin importarle el hecho que estuviera desnuda.

Murmuró un par de palabras y sus parpados se cerraron con pesadez adentrándola en un pesado y oscuro sueño.

Ni un héroe podría salvarla en ese instante.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Primero que todo quiero dedicarle este One-Shot a mis bebés de 5 seconds of summer, llevo más de tres semanas tratando de escribir con un bloqueo de muerte y escuchándolos hoy en la mañana fue como nacer de nuevo. xD**

 **Me he imaginado esta historia plasmada en un dibujo y casi corro a buscar un lapiz y un trozo de papel. Es una lastima que no sepa dibujar de manera digital :c**

 **¿Alguna/o le gustaría que Alice fuera originalmente loba? porque yo no. Amo que sea vampiro.**

 **Estaré atenta a sus comentarios. ¡Mil besos!**

 _*Corre por todos lados celebrando que está de vacaciones*_


End file.
